Legend of Everfree parody (Octonauts style)
by tstovall001
Summary: After the Friendship Games,Barnacles keeps having nightmare of Ocean Storm. But when someone consumed by magic traps the camp in brambles, only Barnacles can save the day. Will he be able to surpass Ocean Storm and save his friends, or will Ocean Storm return with a controlled Barnacles? Only his friends can help him keep Ocean Storm under control, but can they do it in time?


**Hi guys! This story is a sequel from my other one and is mostly told from Barnacles's point of view.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Lapis and Jasper.**

**My OC information:**

**Name: Lapis Lazuli**

**Hair Color: Cyan with royal blue streaks**

**Hair Length: Waist**

**Eye Color: Purple**

**Skin Color: Tan**

**Name: Jasper/Gaia Everfree**

**Hair Color: Peach with amber streaks/Turquoise **

**Hair Length: Mid-back**

**Eye Color: Violet/Black**

**Skin Color: Brown**

**Barnacles's Dream:**

**I was having a nightmare about Ocean Storm when I heard my friends knocking on my bedroom door and told me the bus for camp leaves in ten minutes. "No! No! No! I can't believe I overslept!" I exclaimed putting on my glasses. "Me neither. That's not like you. It's gonna be okay. We'll help you pack." said Rochelle. Then my friends came into my room and helped me pack my bags for camp. Then I saw Dashi put in my suit. "We're gonna be out in the woods" Kwazii said "When is he gonna need that?" Tweak defended her friend saying "If we were going to the ****_moon, _****she'd insist he packed a suit. You can never be too prepared." Then I reached into my closet and told them "Let me just get dressed." In my mirror we all screamed "OCEAN STORM!" I asked out of fear and confusion "How is this possible? Rochelle helped me defeat you at the Friendship Games!" Ocean Storm declared "You and your friends can never truly defeat me!" and made my friends vanish. Then he taunted me saying "Ocean Storm is a part of you. I'll always be there, waiting in the darkest shadows of your mind. I'll be back Barnacles! And this time, I won't stop until I have ALL the magic." Then she fused with me and made me become Ocean_Barnacles. Horrified, I screamed "No. STOP!" in terror.**

**Barnacles's Point of View:**

**Then I found Tunip next to me and told me "Barnacles, wake up." I realized it was just a dream and that we were still on the bus for camp. When Rochelle asked me if I was okay, I put on a weak smile. When we got to camp I saw a girl named Lapis and we had a small conversation. But then my friends started laughing at me about my crush on Lapis. Both Rochelle and I got the Pearl Tent and went to get settled in. After Rochelle and I got to our tent, she teased me saying "I just have this feeling that Jasper is hiding something. Her ****_sister_**** is pretty cute though, right?" Blushing, I said "She's okay." but Rochelle kept saying "Ooooh! Now look who's trying to hide something." "No I'm not!" I said flustered. "Hey. You okay? You seemed a little freaked out on the bus earlier." said Rochelle. "Probably had another one of her nightmares." said my dog. Then I threw a pair of my socks at him and explained "I'm fine. I mean, what do I have to complain about? Ever since I transferred here, everyone from OHS has been really nice and accepting. Especially considering what happened at the Friendship Games." But Rochelle reassured me "That wasn't your fault. Principal Coral is the one who encouraged you to try and use all that magic for Stormy Prep. You weren't ready to have that kind of power. But it's over now. And if there's any group that's gonna forgive you for something that happened in the past, trust me, it's this one." Over the course of camp, weird things kept happening and I felt they were my fault due to Ocean Storm. That night I ran off into the forest to go home but Rochelle used her new power to see memories and convinced me to stay at camp. In my mind, I thought about who really was the cause of the problems at camp.**

_**Rochelle's Point of View**_

**When we got to our tent, I got suspicious that Jasper was hiding something when I decided to have a little fun with Barnacles and started teasing him about his crush on Lapis. When I decided enough was enough, I texted Barnacles to meet me by the Rock Quarry. Inside the cave, we discovered that Jasper was the cause of all the problems with Lapis covering for her. Grabbing the last two geodes, she transformed into Gaia Everfree and trapped us in the cave. Barnacles used his telekinetic magic to get us out of the cave and back to Camp. I gained my powers and Kwazii had us all encased in a shield but he couldn't hold it forever. "I-I c-can't k-keep this up forever!" I told Barnacles "It's up to you. You can use your magic to pull the brambles apart!" but he was scared Ocean Storm could take over. We all told him that we wouldn't let that happen and that we were here for him. Then I said "Come on Barnacles. You have to be stronger than he is." **

**Barnacles's Mind:**

**Ocean Storm: (maniacal laughter) You will never control me. I will always be a part of you! (becomes pure energy and fuses with Barnacles)**

**Ocean-Barnacles: NO!**

**Rochelle: Barnacles! Listen to me! You are in charge!**

**Peso: You are a light, ****_amigo! _****A force for good.**

**Kwazii: Yeah! You can kick Ocean Storm's tail matey!**

**Tweak: We're here for you, Barnacles!**

**Dashi: And we'll be here no matter what!**

**Shellington: We believe in you!**

**Rochelle: You ARE NOT Ocean Storm!**

**Ocean-Barnacles: No! I am Barnacles Arctic! And the magic I carry inside me is- the Magic of Friendship! (residue of Ocean Storm disappeared completely) **

**(Barnacles runs up to the tower and pulls the brambles apart. Then the geodes float down to the group and gain their Crystal Guardian forms. The barrier turns to crystal and bursts. Lapis wakes up and runs over to her unconscious sister and tried to wake her up. A green spore fell on Jasper's nose and woke her up. With no recollection of the past events, she and her little sister Lapis reconciled. Barnacles watched the two with a content smile and he and the group floated down to the ground and the camp cheered for them. Tunip noticed the geodes turned into wristbands and necklaces.)**

_**Rochelle's Point of View**_

**I decided to throw a Crystal Ball to help raise enough money to save Camp Everfree for Jasper and Lapis. We were playing a song for the ball and after that, Jasper came on stage and announed "Thank you all so much for coming. And for helping to raise enough money to.. Save Camp Everfree!". Then she turned to us and said sincerely "Thank you. For everything. If I'd just asked for help in the first place, none of this would've happened." Outside, I saw Barnacles with Lapis and started teasing him. Then I said "There is one thing I'm still wondering about though." Barnacles asked "What's that?" and I replied "Where did the magic that hit this cave come from?"**

_**Barnacles's Point of View**_

**I was hanging the rest of the fairy lights with my magic when Lapis and I had another conversation. Then we shared our first kiss. After the party, I found Rochelle looking at the stars and she asked me where the magic that hit this cave come from? I've been wondering that for quite a while since camp started but soon I found out that the magic that hit the cave came from the portal back at OHS.**

**(Unknown to everyone, magic started leaking out of the crack in the statue/portal)**


End file.
